The Last True Hero: The Legend of the WarriorKing
by Caramon Zero the Crimson Hero
Summary: The story of a man with a demonic arm, on a quest to destroy his Inner Darkness. That man is Seigfried, the One-Armed Warrior-King.  This is an Original Story based on the MassiveMultiplayerOnlineGame: Dungeon Fighter Online/Dungeon & Fighter.
1. Burden and Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to anything in this story, except for my songs, which ARE copyrighted.

Chapter 1: Burden and Betrayal

Day after day, night after night, hundreds of thousands of people ask themselves: "What am I here for? Why am I alive? When will I find my destiny?" Well this is one of those times where someone finds out his true destiny, and it's more than he bargained for.

A small child walks over to his mother and reaches out to her, his father walks over and rubs his head, causing his hair to go every-which-way. But then, the next thing the child knows, he sees his parents bloody corpses and looks down at his purple, blood stained hand.

The man awakens from the same nightmare that has plagued his dreams for the past thirteen years, the memory of the day he was given this curse, the day the Monster-Beast Kazan took control of his left arm. He inspects the mystical chain on his arm to find nothing out of the ordinary, besides more runes.

"Kazan must have tried to break the seal in my sleep. Hmph. Only way to break this is if I do it myself, and that's not very likely."

He moves to his feet just in time to see a goblin strike at the tree he was resting on. He cleaves the goblin in two with his mighty katana, Sky Splitter, a gift from his master. He hears footsteps aproaching, and hides behind a bush just in time to miss being spotted by a horde of goblins. He creeps up on them and begins grabbing them one by one and executing them. He kills a few of them just in time to see where they are headed: the nearby town.

He rushes the goblins and begins hacking and slashing to and fro. He kills dozens of them, but they keep on coming. All of a sudden, he sees a blur of motion and a group of goblins go flying through the air in pieces.

"Need a hand?"

A cute, busty girl with emerald eyes and a pair of bladed tonfas asks him as she suddenly fades into existence before his eyes.

"I don't need any help to kill off a few goblins, besides, won't you break a nail?"

"Yeah, right! The nails are flawless!"

"Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." he says, blushing.

The goblins keep on coming and they keep on killing, until there's a loud thud from deep in the forest, then everything is quiet, too quiet.

Then, out of nowhere, a large, muscular man with an even larger cross on his back comes flying out of the woods at break neck speed and crashes into a tree, toppling it with ease.

"Are you alright?" the girl asks as she runs over to the big man.

"I'm fine, but you need to get out of here, something terrible is coming, a Tau Beast."

"What the hell's a Tau Beast?" asks the swordsman.

Suddenly there's a large booming sound coming from deeper in the forest. The ground begins to shake as the sound gets louder and louder, until the sound stops and a pair of large, red eyes appear from inside the woods. The large creature reveals itself: a large minotaur like monster that stands at around ten feet tall, with razor sharp horns that cuts through the trees like a hot knife through butter.

"THAT'S at Tau Beast."

A bullet grazes past the swordsman's cheek as he sees it enter the Beasts leg, causing it to kneel.

"Pretty good shot, if I do say so myself."

"Nah, I've seen better. From me."

A sleek and thin, almost catlike, pair, a man and a woman, appear on the limb above the big man's head. The man has a pair of large pistols in his possession, and the woman has a pair of machine guns in her's. Unexpectedly, the branch snaps, causing them to fall, and the woman lands right on top of the big man, while the man lands just before the branch smacks him in the face.

"My, what large muscles you have." She says as she strokes his chest.

The big man just lays there, beet red.

"A-are you alright Ma'am?" he asks.

The woman giggles before getting off of him.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help, Hun."

She winks at him and draws her guns, ready to face their newest foe once more.

The swordsman rushes the beast, but the monster smacks him aside like he's nothing.

"That'sit! Now I'm pissed!"

He dashes past the monster and swings his sword, cleaving one of the beast's horns from its head. He moves in closer, but the beast stomps its foot, causing the ground under him to tremble, causing him o fall to his knees. He looks up and rolls out of the way just in time to miss being crushed by the beast's massive foot.

"Hey, Gunners, shoot the bastard's legs! Big Guy, smack him in the stomach with that stick of your's! Girly, slash his arms! I'm goin' for the head!"

"Why should we have to listen to you?"

"Just do it! You wana live don't ya?"

"Duh!" the Ranger smarts back.

The swordsman jumps onto the wounded beast's back after the other do their jobs and cleaves the monster's head from it's shoulders.

"That should do it."

He hops off the body before it falls to the ground with a huge thud.

He looks at his sword to see that all he has is the hilt, the blade is solidly fixed into the creature's flesh.

"Well, shit."

With the monster vanquished, the group sets out for the nearby town to rest. They find a small inn, and get their rooms payed for. The party goes to the Drunken Skunk, a pub across from the inn, and buy a few drinks. They decide to introduce themselves, but all of a sudden, a joyful squeel is heard from across the room. A young mage walks over to the group and inspects the swordsman thoroughly.

"You're Seigfried the Slayer! Yes you are! I found the One-Armed Warrior King! YAY!"

The group looks at this wayward swordsman dumstruck. Feeling uncomfortable with their odd looks, he asks the girl: "Do I know you?"

"Nope, but I'm a big fan of your work. See?"

She hands him a poster of him from five years ago when he won the Tournament of Souls in Tarbarken.

"How did you get this?"

"I found it on a wall a little while back, so I took it."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I-it's nothing..."

"Well, I also know of Patrick the Priest of Power, Gale and Glaive the Twin Guns of Gardenia, and Fiona the Ferocious Fighter."

Seigfried's eyes widen as he hears the other's names spoken, names he knows all too well, the names of people he wronged in the past, before Kazan was sealed.

"I'm Meril the 'Mallicious' Mage, though I have no idea what that word means... Oh well! Now that you all know each other, I suppose we can eat, if it's okay for me to join you."

"Sure, it's fine by me." says Gale.

"Yays!"

The mage looks at the Priest's odd expression aimed towards her, and asks him "What's up? Do I have something on my face?"

"You don't happen to know of a place called Medinia, would you?"

"Yeah, I grew up there, why?"

"Because if you're the Meril the Mother of Mages, then you'd have to be at least a hundred years old, yet you look like you just turned thirteen."

"Oh, how sweet of you. but I'm one hundred and fourty-two, to be exact. And still young."

All the other's, besides Seigfried, look at her with wide eyes. Seigfried walks over to the bar and orders the hardest liquor the barman has, then downs it as if it were water, not cringing or even changing his facial expression.

"You can sure hold your own, can't you?" the barman says with a smirk.

"This is nothing, try some of this, I made it myself. I used Marri Berries, Ginger Root, and Jinku Weeds to create this concoction."

The bartender takes a small sip and his eyes water.

"That's some strong shit, but it tastes delicious!"

"Care to make an investment?"

"How much?"

"Four gold."

"Only four? I'd take you for the kind of man to try to swindle me outta my money, not ask for chump change."

"Hm... I think I know just what I can do, I'll trade you for it. I'll buy you a new weapon, seeing as you're unarmed, so to speak, and it'll be delivered to the inn when it comes in. How's that sound?"

"You're not even going to tell me what it is you're planning on buying?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"Then it better be a good one, it isn't easy juicing Jinku Weeds."

The bartender looks at him oddly, thinking the liquor must've gotten to them both, and sends him back to the table with the others.

"What were you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm turning in, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

"Alright." the others say in unison.


	2. Training Daze

Me know oen DungeonFighter. Me no me speld "Mee" rong.

This…is…FanFiction! *Spartan kicks the haters into the lava pits-

You don't like it, then just read another ****ing story!

Chapter 2: Training Daze

He awakens in his room before the sun even rises and sneaks out to train without a weapon for the first time in his life. He finds a group of goblins and begins his assault.

"Die, you bastards!"

He rips out the nearest one's throat, and springs on the others, pummeling the into the ground, or ripping the limb from limb. He returns to the inn covered in blood.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Glaive says as he sees the blood.

"I was...out."

"Out doing what?" Fiona questions him.

"...Training. I need more practice with unarmed combat in order to be a better warrior."

"Well why didn't you just ask? I could train you." Fiona offers.

"Would you?"

"Sure." she replies with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you got a package delivered. Do you wanna open it?"

"It can wait. Time to train."

The pair walks to a clearing in the woods to begin Seigfried's training. Fiona walks to one side of the clearing and has Seigfried move to the other. Fiona then sets up an instructional dummy in the center.

"We'll start with the basics. This," she kicks in front of her, "is known as a Front Kick. Try it."

"Like this?"

Seigfried mimics her and does the same thing she did.

"Very good. Now onto the next one."

His training lasts until sundown. They are tired and sweaty, but they made great progress. On the way back to the inn the begin talking to each other, not like master and student, but like friends.

"You sure are a fast learner."

"Nah, you're just a good teacher."

They move closer to each other as the conversation goes on, until, when the inn is in sight, Seigfried moves closer to Fiona and gently kisses her. She blushes brightly as he breaks off the kiss and turns his head towards a sound he hears in the forest.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Is it me?"

"Shh. Something's coming this way."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

All of a sudden a black Tau with a giant axe appears, and it doesn't seem too happy.

"The Tau King, Shauta."

They run to the inn to inform the others.

"The Tau King? Here!"was Glaive's first response to the news.

"I know what I saw. He's here. DAMMIT! How can I fight that bastard without a weapon?"

"You mean this?"

The group turns to see a dark skinned woman holding something.

"This is all that was in the box that I found. I thought there'd be gold or something in it,but all there was was a little metal cylinder. Oh well, I guess I can sell it for a little money."

"Give it back." Fiona demands.

"Come and get it."

She hops through the window and lands at a run, heading towards the woods. "We've gotta follow her. I need that weapon." Seigfried jumps out the window and follows her.


	3. The Truth Be Told

"Where'd they go?"

Fiona asks as they enter a clearing in the woods.

"I don't know, but they've gotta be in here somewhere…" Rick replies, annoyed.

"Just let me burn it all down, and then we'll find 'em." Glaive says with a hint of malicious intent in his eyes.

"Down boy." says Meril as she whacks him in the back of the head with her staff.

Seigfried follows the Thief through the woods, killing Goblins and Taus to and fro, drenching himself in their blood.

'I need that weapon!' is all that goes through Seigfrieds mind as he shoves his way through the forest.

"We're lost." Rick says after he and the rest of the group have been roaming the forest for what seems like hours.

"No shit Sherlock!" Glaive snaps at him. "If we'd just done what I said in the first place and burned down the whole damn forest then we'd've found 'em by now!"

"Down boy." Meril says as she casts a spell, causing a branch to fall on his head.

The group moves farther into the woods to only get themselves even more lost, until they finally sit down to rest in a clearing.

"We'll make camp here." Rick says as he sets down the groups' supplies.

The others set up camp, while he walks into the woods to get some firewood. On his way back, he is ambushed by a group of Taus, and is hauled off to a deeper part of the forest. Gale goes to find him, due to his being missing for almost an hour, and Glaive, then Meril, and, finally, Fiona are captured as well while searching for the others.

Seigfried happens upon the incomplete camp, and realizes that it wasn't left in a hurry, it was abandoned, but why? Seigfried finds traces of short struggles just a few meters from the camp, all of which happened in the same area. He continues searching through the forest until he finally finds a large, unnatural clearing in the trees. He also sees a dark-skinned figure laying on the trunk of a tree, blood flowing from a deep cut in her arm.

"Are you alright?" Seigfried asks the figure.

As she turns her head, Seigfried knows that this is the person he's been searching the whole of Mirkwood for: the Thief who stole what was his.

"I'm fine, shithead. No thanks to you." she scoffs at him before holding her arm in pain.

"That's a deep wound, you need to cover it."

"L-leave me alone."

"Nothin' doin'."

He rips off the middle of his shirt, and, with some protest, wraps her arm and holds onto it until the bleeding stops. After he is finishes, he sees a set of large teeth glinting in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Seigfried says as he jumps up and takes on a fighting stance.

"I'm just here to…negotiate." the figure says as Tau King Shauta steps out of the shadows.

"Negotiate for what, pray tell?"

"The release of your companions, Sky Splitter Seigfried."

"Where did you-"

"My Taus are everywhere. I can find out anything that happens in this forest in an instant."

"What do you mean by 'my companions'? The rest of the gang's still at the Inn, and even if they did follow me, there's no chance in Hell that they would've been able to be captured by the likes of you and your mindless Taus."

"Then who are they?" Shauta turns, pointing towards the others, who are gagged and tied to a tree.

"What do you want in exchange for their freedom?"

"Your miserable life for killing my son!"

"That seems fair enough, but you'll have to release the others before you can kill me."

"I think not!"

"Then no fucking deal!" Seigfried says as he kicks the Tau King in the jaw with tremendous force, with no apparent effect on his opponent. "Dammit!"

Shauta grabs him by the leg and slams him onto the ground, laughing maniacally as he does so. Terriessa then tosses Seigfried a small, silver cylinder.

"Open it! Hurry, dumbass!"

He turns the lid on the cylinder to reveal a small metal handle that has a large ruby at its base. Upon removing the handle, a small piece of paper falls out of the cylinder with it. He picks it up with the handle in his other hand and reads the paper aloud: "Luh-cree." Causing a blade of crimson energy to extend from the end of the handle and then retract back into it.

"Hmmm…this could be useful." Seigfried says with a smirk. He holds the sword upwards and shouts:"LUH-CREE!" causing the sword to extend and sever the Tau King's horns.

"You bastard! I'll remember this!" Shauta says as he sulks away with his severed horns in his hands.

Seigfried cuts the others free and they leave Mirkwood with their new companion. Upon reaching the outskirts of the words, the group hears a scream that makes their blood run cold.

After returning to town, the group goes to the bar for a few drinks to celebrate. Seigfried leaves before everyone else gets drunk, and goes to the Inn for some well deserved rest.

Sub-Chapter XXX: Uber Lemons

He walks into his room and takes a nap on the soft double bed, and the next thing he knows, there's someone laying next to him. He jumps up and yells: "What the FUCK? Who's there?" Fiona slowly opens her eyes and looks at him quizically.

"You don't remember...? We divided up the rooms because we only had enough money between us to pay for three. I share with you, Rick and Gale share a room, and Glaive got to bunk with Meril. Terriessa's keeping watch. She said she doesn't want to be involved with what'll pro'ly be goin' on, I still don't know what she meant…"

"...I never heard any of this..."

"Because you weren't even at the table when we decided on it."

They stop talking after hearing a strange noise, which they distinguish as a creaking sound, coming from the floor above them.

"Who's room's above ours?" he asks her.

"Gale and Rick's... But I didnt' really think..."

"Well, you should've, it's easy to tell what's going on in there."

Muffled screams and moans can be heard from above.

"Riiiiiccckkk!"

"Oh, Gale!"

"Riiiickkk!"

"Gaaaaalllleee!"

Seig looks at Fiona with a smile.

"What?" she says as she looks at him oddly.

"Why did you choose to bunk with me?"

"I-...um...uh..."

"Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just happy that you chose to bunk with the likes of me."

Fiona's face turns a deep red as she whispers something in his ear that makes his eyes widen.

"You wanna do what they're doing?"

"Y-yes."

"With me?"

"Who el-" He cuts her off with a passionate kiss.

LEMON by (Caramon Zero, the Crimson Hero) C.Z.t.C.H. (with plenty of help from good friends)

Seigfried looks into Fiona's eyes as he backs his head away a little to look at her, and says in a voice of longing: "Do you really want to go through with this?"

"Yes...", is about all she can force out as she grabs his shirt and rips it off him, and in the passionate mood they seem to be sharing, it takes hardly any time at all for him to make her shirt join his on the floor. Not wasting any time, he grabs her left breast from underneath her brassiere and fondles it gently, while sucking gently on the other, smiling to himself as he hears her gasp in passion. At the same time, impatience overwhelms him, so he takes his other hand and completely divests her of her bikini top like bra, soon followed by the rest of her garments. She barely has time to react to the draft she's feeling in her nakedness before his free hand moves down to her womanhood where his fingers are hard at work stroking her inner walls, growing wetter and wetter as his ministrations cause her body to shudder in pleasure as her clitoris emerges from its shell.

"Ah, you made me climax, now it's time for me to make you." Fiona wispers in a sexy voice as she grabs his pants and jerks them down.

She begins massaging his member with her breasts and licking the tip with her tongue. She inserts the head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it as she sucks on it. She slowly gains speed and causes him to let out a satisfied moan as he climaxes in her mouth. She releases him happily and sees that he's still ready to go.

"That…was…incredible. Have you ever done this before?"

She shakes her head.

"Me neither…"

She gives him an odd look before asking: "Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Than so am I."

"Do you want more?" she says, blushing brightly, as she lays down on the bed and spreads her legs wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Put it in me, dammit!"

"Oh, Hell yes!" He slowly enters her womanly center, causing her to let out a gasp of mild discomfort mingled with a gasp of pleasure as her virginity is taken by the man she loves.

"Are you alright?"

"It hurts a little, but it feels good." She says with a forced smile.

"Then how about this?" he says as he thrusts his manhood in to the hilt.

"Yes! I LOVE IT!"

He thrusts deep into her and she moans even more, causing his hips to move faster. He sucks from one breast to the other as she moans in pleasure while he thrusts harder into her center. He then turns her around to penetrate her from behind.

"No, don't! This is embarrassing!"

"But it'll feel good, besides you're naughty hole is begging me to go back inside."

He puts his finger in her rectum and she lets out a cry of pain and pleasure.

"You sure are a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm a naughty girl! Please give me more!"

"If you want it, you'll have to beg for it."

"Please, penetrate me with your monster."

"Well since you asked nicely, here you go!"

"It's so deep inside me! Ohhhhh~!"

"You're squeezing so tightly, I can't last much longer! I can feel something coming!"

"Yes! Fill me with your hot love juices!"

"I can't hold on any longer!"

"Me too! I'm gonna- Anyaaaahhn3!" They gasp aloud in unison as some of his thick juices run out of her womb.

He lays next to her, with a big smile on his face.

"I love you."

She looks at him, blushing, then smiles and lays her head against his chest. "I love you too." She says, kissing him passionately, before they drift off into a contented sleep in each others arms.

After hearing all the commotion from the floors above, Glaive turns to Meril and asks her: "Wanna do what their doin'?" Meril knocks him out of the bed and onto the cold, wet floor. "Down boy."

End LEMON

The following morning, the group decides to check out the rest of the city to see what they can dig up on the wareabouts of the "Master of Souls", a Soul Reaper who is said to be able to call forth great power from evil spirits. After some searching, Meril reports back to the gang with a map to where he supposedly lives.

"Where's 'e supposed to be anyway?" Seigfried asks Meril.

"They say he lives in a place called Shadow Thunderland, it's supposed to be crawling with zombies and all other kinds of paranormal beings! How exciting!"

"Yeah, loads of fun…" Glaive says as he looks towards the direction of their destination with a smirk. "If anythin' shows up, leave it to me, ladies!"

"My hero." Meril says snickering.

Seigfried looks towards the woods, sensing an evil aura coming from it, similar to the aura from his left arm.

"Stop. We're here."

The others look past the last trees of Mirkwood to see a large plain, covered with all manners of dark beings, from ghouls to zombies to the mutant creatures of the Abyss. Beyond this plain, stands a small grove of trees, the only true life on the dark plain.

"I'll go first." Seigfried says as he steps out of the protection of the trees.

The creatures don't pay him any mind, until a large black zombie aproaches him.

"We meet again." The creature hisses.

"Do I know you?" Seigfried says with a puzzled look on his face.

"You little bastard! You're the one who did this to me!" the dark figure says, showing Seigfried a massive horn clenched tightly in his fist.

"You? I thought you ran away."

"I did not run away! You shamed me by severing my horns, and I walked away proudly, but then my Taus turned on me, all because of you!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you and your buddies tried to kill my friends. You deserved it."

"You little sh- aaarrrgggfff!"

Seigfried cleaves the Tau King's zombie's head in two at the jaw and walks past the corpse as it rises, grabs hold of his arm, and slams him to the ground. The half-headless zombie holds it horns in its hands and stabs at Seigfried's head. The others move towards them but Seigfried waves them away.

"I can handle this freak, no problem."

"Aaalalalahhh!"

"You too ugly!"

Seigfried severs the creatures arms and shoves it off of him.

"Stupid beast! Go Away!"

The creature flails around, trying to get back up as its arms move towards it body. Veins and muscles reconnect as the severed limbs reattach themselves and the beast walks over to his head and picks it up, it reconnects as well.

"That wasn't very nice little man."

"What the fuck! You're supposed to be-"

"Dead? I already am! You can't kill what's already dead dumb ass!"

"You bastard! If I can't kill you by tearin' you limb from limb, then there's only one way to kill you: complete and total annihilation!"

He rushes towards the monster, unleashes his beam saber, and its blade phases through the Zombie Tau as if it didn't even touch him..

"You missed, dumb ass!"

"Oh really?"

The Tau King lets out a long, boisterous laugh and suddenly stops cold as he sees his hand crumbling into tiny fragments of flesh. He raises his other hand to see the same phenomenon and rears back his head to let out a cry of pure rage. His legs begin to crumble under his massive bulk, as well as his torso and forearms. Finally his head falls onto the fragments of his body and with his last breath says: "You …cheatin'…son of a…bitch…." before crumbling into a hundred pieces,

The rest of the group stands speechless as Seigfried walks over to them.

"What're you guys starin' at? Let's go!" Seigfried says, as he walks towards the army of evils covering the horizon.

The rest of the group follows, helping Seigfried obliterate any and all dark creatures to stand in their way. Upon reaching the small grove, the group sees a man in a large, dark-blue cloak sitting in a chair in front of a hut.

"Are you the so-called 'Master of Souls'?" Seigfried demands of the man.

"I am indeed." The dark figure replies in a blood curdling voice.

"Our parents where killed by someone when we were young, can you tell us where the one who is to blame for the loss of our loved ones is?"

The "Master of Souls" points towards Seigfried with an angry look on his face.

"This is the one you seek. He killed our parents as well. Isn't that right, "Brother"?"

"D-Damiean? Is that you?"

Fiona walks over to Seigfried and slaps him, leaving a deep imprint on his cheek.

"Seigfried, how could you do this? To them? To me? I loved you, you bastard!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it!" Rick says as he punches Seigfried in the jaw hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"So we came out here for nothing… All this was for nothing? DAMMIT ALL!" Glaive cries aloud.

"Seigfried, we're only gonna let you live because you were our friend, but if I ever see you again, you're a dead man."

Seigfried lays there as Damiean walks off with the rest of the group and leaves him to fend for himself. The only thing Seigfried can think of is why he was cursed to begin with, and as he gets back on his feet, he has a new resolve: destroying the beast within.


End file.
